


Magnolia

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Ending to chapter 143, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half-ghoul Amon meets Akira for the first time in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnolia

He remembered the way to her house like a painted picture.

 

It never changed. The road hadn't changed, nor had the things around it. It was as if time there stopped when he “died”. Almost like the space was waiting for his return.

 

Amon sighed as he continued on his journey with his wet cloak concealing most if not all of his identity. Down the walkway he went, and up those screeching apartment steps. The area was so familiar that it made him sick. A foreboding cloud hung over his head as he now stood just inches before the door.

 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Just do it._ He thought, and lifted his fist. Three times he knocked, and three seconds he waited. There was a rustling noise on the other side, and the sound of a key twisting a lock.

 

Moments later, the door opened.

 

Blond hair pulled into a bun, bored expression somewhat lifted, at that moment Akira took a breath as she looked up at the tall man standing in front of her.

 

“Who...” Akira's lips opened, but closed suddenly. Amon pulled his hood from over his head, revealing his paler, yet familiar complexion.

 

“Akira.” He replied.

 

Silence became present as the two former partner's stared at each other. Tears threatened to spill from her moist eyes, but Amon kindly brought a hand to her cheek to wipe them away. She instinctively took a step back.

 

“Idiot Amon.” She managed a quivering smile. “Leaving me here, making me think you were dead.”

 

He laughed. “I'm surprised I'm alive as well...” Amon paused. “I have a lot to tell you actually.” His smile faltered a bit.

 

“Don't stand out in the rain, first class Amon.” Akira took his hand and pulled him through the threshold.

 

He was used to the living room, and so far, nothing had changed. Amon was led to the kitchen table, where Akira sat him down. She sat on the other end and took a deep breath. Amon half expected this reaction from Akira. She was usually a concealed woman, crying and screaming would be out of character for her.

 

“The CCG documents stated that your body was missing, and Takizawa's as well.” She sighed. “Do you have any information on him? Is he alive?”

 

Amon's eyes lit up. “He is alive...” There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice as he beckoned himself to continue on. He knew Akira was unaware of the severity of their injuries. If she had known, then she would have been astonished to know how they survived them.

 

“Akira, our injuries were fatal.” He continued. “We both lost our limbs and nearly bled to death.”

 

She blinked. “Then how did you survive? How were you able to walk here...” Akira paused for a while, as if she was making her own inferences. The answer seemed to be sitting at the tip of her tongue, but she didn't want to say it.

 

“...Seidou and I were taken by Aogiri and subjected to test, by Dr. Kanou_” He took a deep breath. “In order for us to both fully regenerate, the doctor had injected RC cells into our systems.”

 

“Making you part ghoul.” Akira finished.

 

“I had a feeling you would've figured out.” Amon replied. “But I'm not working with Kanou, in fact he dumped my body in a field. I woke up like this_”

 

“A man like you, Amon, whom loathed ghouls more than anything, should be ashamed to even walk in the same skin as one.” Akira pursed her lips in a know it all fashion. “Would it not have been more honorable to kill yourself.”

 

“Akira...”

 

“You of all people, should know of the pain ghouls cause. To be one is an insult to everything the CCG has worked towards. To stay alive, despite knowing of your wretched existence, is selfish. If my quinque had not been at the CCG head quarters, I would have killed you myself.”

 

Amon took a deep breath before standing, and attempting to go near Akira. She simply held a hand in front of her.

 

“Leave my home, Amon Koutarou. Your presence is not needed here. Looking at you is even worse than looking into the eyes of the ghoul responsible for my father's death. And how ashamed he would be of you now.” Akira advanced past him and opened the door. “Go, mingle with the other ghouls. You are no longer needed here.”

 

He paused, trying to find something to say, but his reply fell upon closed lips. She was right, all too right. Akira knew first hand of the dangers ghouls caused, and so did Amon. Who was he to judge her? Who was he to tell her that she was wrong?

 

He sighed, and took a step forward.

 

“Akira,” He breathed silently. “Thank you for everything.”

 

He left the apartment room seconds before Akira shut the door. By then, the storm had started to pick up, but Amon didn't care. He walked down the steps, and through the wet alley ways of Tokyo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I kind of plan to continue this but on a different path. I do not own Tokyo Ghoul by the way!


End file.
